A Demons love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothersdoc
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: A nice love story triangle thingy.....i cant do summrys cries in connernaru,sas,ita ohyeah
1. Chapter 1

A Demons love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothers

Chapter 1

'Naruto' came a voice, from the deep abyss that took the blonde-haired young man earlier. "Who are you?" he asked in the darkness that consumed him. The voice chuckled a little, 'I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who resides inside of you.' "Then does that mean the seal has been broken?" he asked the Fox. 'Yes and no my little Kit, the seal has only slipped out of place. My poor Kit.' The fox murmured. The Blond shook his head hoping to clear and make since of all of the information that the fox has given him. "Why do you call me you Kit? I don't understand any of this." He said that last part mostly to himself. Naruto suddenly felt a warm, protecting feeling, almost like love wash over him. 'My dear Kit I call you this because I have watched you for a very long time, and over the many years I have seen how the people of the village treat you and it breaks my heart,' She said to him. "Why" he asked, "I thought you were a heartless monster, that's why you attacked the village". 'I may be monster but I am not heartless. I attacked your village out of revenge and hate not for the reason they say,' she said. "Revenge?" asked the Boy. 'Yes. The came into my forest and killed my own little kits, because of there own selfish means.' Naruto felt great sadness that replaced the warmth that over taken him moments earlier. Naruto looked around "where am I?" he asked. 'Your unconscious. Some of the villagers attacked you again, but this time they went to far. You almost died', Said Kyuubi. 'Its time to wake up kit'. The boy shook his head "I don't want to go back. Cant I stay with you?" he asked, 'No my love you must wake. Therefore, you can keep your promise. Besides there are a few that care for you.' The blond snorted, "like who?" 'Like the Rookie 9 and Master Iruka.' "They don't care about me but if it will make you happy I will go back." He said with a small smile, 'thank you kit but when you go back do not wear that mask,' said the old fox. He sighed and nodded. 

Naruto woke up in the middle of the forest. '_Hey kit how are you holding up?' _Asked the Kyuubi. "They did a number on me this time, I think they cracked some ribs" he said with a slight chuckle, he winced as a sharp pain hit his side. He stood on wobbly legs and braced himself on a tree that was near "well what to do?" he asked himself. '_I for one think that you should kill them all'_ the Fox said Naruto chuckled a bit but quickly stopped from the pain in his side. "While first things first; I'm going to Tsunade and see if she'll heal some of these wounds" said the youth and walked to the Hokage Tower to see her, since he was injured it took longer then normal.

Once he got to the door that was the entrance to her Office he didn't bother knocking but barged in, which in turn startled her. "What the hell Naruto?! What are you doing he and why are you- Holy shit what happened?!" she asked as she saw his current condition. He chuckled once more only to be stopped by the throbbing pain in his side, and winced. "the usual" he said with a slight shrug. It was only then that Naruto noticed that Tsunade had company.

"Sorry I didn't know you had company or I wouldn't have bothered you" he said not getting a good look at the visitor only noticing that it was a man. "And to answer you question I didn't think it was wise to go to the hospital and was hopping you could mind me you; the Kyuubi used most of her strength keeping me alive threw the beating" he sighed and started to get a little dizzy and started to fall into the dark abyss, the last thing he saw, was the man catching him and knowing him to be Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demons love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothers

Chapter2

The next day Naruto awoke in a bed not his own. The young man sat up only to regret it as the all to familiar pain in his side came back. _Kit are you well?_ Asked the concerned voice of the fox. If he weren't in such pain he would have laughed. "No, not really" he hissed out, a low chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, Naruto hadn't been aware of another in the room. The blonde looked around till his eyes fell upon the windowsill. There sat the most wanted missing Nin, Itachi Uchiha, "you should be resting, Hokage-Sama will kill me if she sees that your stitches have come open." Said the missing Nin.

Naruto eyed him for a moment, and then sighed. He was right about Baa-Chan, and even if the older Uchiha was there to kill him its not like the younger man could defend himself much less put up a fight. Itachi noticed this and chuckled once more.

As if on cue Baa-Chan, slammed the door open and rushed inside. "Naru-Chan your awake! I was so worried!" she yelled while pulling him into a death grip like hug. "Um Tsunade- Sama last time I heard people needed air to live" said Itachi. "Opps" she laughed it off and let him go. "Thanks" Naruto wheezed as he rubbed his poor abused thought. " But really squirt I didn't think you were going to pull though. Even the fox was out." She said Naruto nodded,

"So when can I leave?" asked Naruto, Tsunade punched him in the back of the head, while yelling how much of an ungrateful brat he was. "Oww Baa-Chan I'm hurt you not suppose to hit injured people" he wined, earning another smack to the head, "don't call me old". After that whole seen, Tsunade was seating at her desk with Naruto, Itachi, and very angry Saskue. "Next order of business" Tsunade said as she mover her hands to the left. "I'm sending the three of you on a mission, I hop" Itachi cut her off "don't you thing you should first tell them why I'm here and not in Bars cut her off" he asked coolly. " Ah yes I forgot" she laughed while she scratched her head. "You see Itachi was under cover as an Akatsuki member. Your parents Saskue was killed by another member of the Akatsuki, because you're Clan was the biggest and most powerful here at the time. Itachi was on another mission for the fourth." She said.

"Now back to the mission. The three of you are our strongest Nin in this village; Suna has agreed to help us in the last battle against the Akatsuki. I'm afraid you're not strong enough, so in till the last battle I'm sending you out of the village to train, away from friends, with no distractions. When the time comes I'll send out a message" she said. Naruto nodded "when do we leave" he asked which surprised everyone. "In two weeks. That should be enough time for you to get prepared. You'll be staying in a cottage; I'll take you there my self. I will be the only one to know of your location. You're dismissed" she said she sighed as the three men left the room.

--------------------------------------- -

The two weeks went by fast, too fast for the Uchiha Brothers. No one had seen or heard from Naruto since the meeting. And Tsunade was getting worried. Ten minutes before they had to leave Naruto showed up. "Its about time Dobe" said Sasuke. Naruto ignored him "sorry I'm late, I had to see Ero-Sannin, he wanted to give me something." He said. Tsunade nodded and lead the way out of the gate that surrounded the village. " How long will it take us to get there?" asked Itachi. "Well we run and don't stop about four days" Itachi nodded "lets do it" he said. He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, both who nodded.

They made to the cottage in two days, which surprised Tsunade. The next morning Tsunade said her goodbyes and good lucks. After she left the men in decided to put their things up. Itachi made dinner that night. He called Sasuke and naruto down but Sasuke was the only one to come. "Where's Naruto?" asked the older brother. Sasuke shrugged "I haven't seen him" he said getting slightly worried. The two brothers left the cottage in order to find Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

A Demons Love And The Cursed Of The Uchiha Brothers

(A/N hey long time no see! At last the third Naruto **–**sigh- in this in some good things… Naruto masturbating and our two brothers find him… what do you think is going to happen, not what your thinking. Some incest.)

Chapter 3

The two brothers walked out side in searched of their blond teammate. They walked for about half an hour, around the surrounding area. They talked for a while, getting to know each other again. Just as they started to walk back to the cottage they heard a pounding noise along with the sound of wood splitting. They walked behind the cottage and found Naruto hitting a tree; the poor tree looked like it would fall over any moment now. Both brothers had veins popping out on their foreheads with anger. "Naruto you fool where have you been," yelled Sasuke, Naruto looked up and shrugged. "I've been here the whole time" was all that he would say before punching the tree again. "Why didn't you answer us when we called you" asked Itachi asked trying to keep his anger down. "I didn't hear you. I was thinking, trying to sort out my thoughts." Said Naruto, and sat down on the ground. He grabbed a towel that was laying on the ground and wiped his face. "What did you want?" asked Naruto as he pulled off his shirt and fell back to a laying position. Brothers blushed, Naruto's body was well built, but you'd never notice it under that stupid orange sweat suite.

Itachi mentally shook himself before answering, "We needed to figure out who dose what around here, so the place doesn't turn into a pig sty." Sasuke nodded "umm I can't cook but I can mange washing cloths" he said. "I can't cook either, but I can do anything else," said the oldest of the three, Sasuke and Itachi looked at Naruto who was still laying on the ground. "Well I can cook." Was his answer. The other two looked doubt full but didn't push the issue. With a sigh Naruto got up and headed to the house, he went to his room and grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans, and headed to the shower. In the shower Naruto began to think once again, but unlike his last topic, which was about the fox, this was more of a personal matter. "_Damn Baa-Chan how could she do this!"_ Cried Naruto in his head. For a very long time Naruto has been sporting a crush on both Uchiua brothers. Naruto sighed "_And now I have to live with them great, and I'm just mouths away from my first heat too" 'It could be worse Kit" said the fox, "how could it possibly be worse." The teen cried yet again. ' They could find out about me' _that caused Naruto to shiver at the thought.

After that brief conversation with the Kyuubi, he got out of the shower and got dressed. After getting his pants on he didn't bother putting on a shirt; it was hot that night. Naruto's hair was still damp but it didn't bother him. He headed straight to the kitchen, Sasuke and Itachi sat at both ends of the table; Naruto could've sworn he heard their stomachs growling. Naruto walked over to the frig and looked inside. He pulled out a package of fish and some butter; he laid them on the counter. He then walked to one of the cabinets and got a bag of flour, a box of rice and a few other things. After getting everything that was needed Naruto started cooking unknown to him was the looks of lust from the two brothers that stole his heart so long ago.

After about twenty minutes Naruto was finished cooking. He sat the plates and bowls down and sat down him self after he got the tea off the kettle. The three men said their silent prayers and started eating, well at lest Naruto did, the two brothers took one bite and they where in heaven. Who knew that Naruto really could cook? Both Sasuke and Itachi savored every bite, thanking any god up there for Naruto's cooking. Naruto looked at the brothers and raised an eyebrow. "Dose it suck that bad?" he asked and Sasuke nearly choked on his food, as did Itachi. "NO" they both yelled casing each other to blush. " Its great its just I've- we've never had anything this good in long time" said Itachi. "A really long time" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and went back to eating. After eating Naruto went to grab the dishes fixing to wash them, when he was hit in the head. "HEY what was that for? You damn ass" yelled Naruto holding his head. Itachi got really close to his face making Naruto blush and back away. "You cooked so we will clean the kitchen" said Sasuke get close to, he stood right behind Naruto, Naruto could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Naruto nodded and left to his room. It wasn't till after he got there he noticed a little problem between his legs. For once he was grateful that his room was in the very back away from everyone else. Naruto laid on his bed and undid his pants. He fixed his pillow under his head and slowly gilded his hand down his lean stomach to his hips then finally to his hardened member. With his other hand Naruto imagined Sasuke and Itachi taking turns licking and sucking his nipples with their hot moist caverns; rubbing his thumb over one he slowly stroked him self. He stopped playing with his nipples and slowly moved him self so that he could reach his entrance; he tickled it and pushed against it yet not going in. he let a moan escape his lips; his hand started to pump faster as is hips trusted into his hand, begging for more. With a last thrust Naruto came saying Sasuke and Itachi's name.

Shortly after Naruto left the brothers finished cleaning. They both decided to fight since neither was tired. They walked past Naruto's window, which happened to be open. Sasuke went to the planning on asking their blond friend to join them when he got an eye full. Sasuke stood there watching Naruto; his member reacted and started growing hard. Itachi walked over and was too in the same fate. Itachi noticed this first and got an idea. He walked behind Sasuke and slipped his hand down his brother's pants earning a gasp form his younger brother. "W-what are you doing" he asked the last part becoming a moan as Itachi tightened his grip around Sasuke's erection. "Shh" Itachi soothed as he stroked the erection to match Naruto's hand. Itachi pulled his own pants down and kissed the back of Sasuke's neck. The two brothers found themselves on the ground; Sasuke on his hands and knees, and Itachi on his knees behind him. Itachi slowly pushed his own member into Sasuke letting out a hiss. Once inside he started thrusting making sure that Sasuke was ok. About the same time Naruto came so did the two brothers.

After that little ball of fun Sasuke fell asleep as did Naruto. Itachi picked up his brother after getting his pants on, and put him to bed. The next morning Naruto got up and made breakfast while everyone was still asleep, which confused Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi seemed like the kind of people to get up at the crack of dawn. Just as he was sitting down the food, the brothers walked in. Naruto had made rice and eggs, with tea. Naruto also cut up some fruits in a big bowl. "So did you guys sleep well?" asked Naruto trying to make small talk. Sasuke blushed a deep red and Itachi smirked. "Yes" said Sasuke in a quite voice, and Itachi only nodded. Naruto gave them both a wired look. Once again when Naruto went to get the dishes he was hit in the head. Shaking his head Naruto walked off to train. Once outside Naruto sprinted off in the other direction, he ran for about twenty minuets' he wanted to talk to the Fox without his crushes noticing.

(A/N hey what did you think??? It was my first sex seen and stuff… yeah it sucked…)


	4. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey every one!!! I know how you hate this kind of thing in the middle of the story, that's why I'm going to tell you to keep checking my profile. I'll tell you about new stories I'm working on, and when my next update is going to be. The reason its been so long since my last update was because I got new floppy disks and there not working, but I just found some of my old ones and I should start posting more often. I've been told that my grammar is still off and so I'll try harder to fix that. I've also been told that my work seems hurried, I'm sorry about that; I type the most at night, and I have a little case of short term memory loss so if I don't type it down fast while I have the idea I'll forget. My sister is always telling me to keep a notebook close by because of it. So please hang one more fanfiction is one the way.

p.s on my profile I will have a little about new stories that I think are ok and I want you to tell me what you think, should I continue or should I stop.


	5. Chapter 5

A demons love and the curse of the Uchiha brothers

Chapter 4

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" yelled Naruto over and over as he hit his head repeatedly. _Now, now little one said_ the fox. The fox or rather the spirit of the Kyuubi sat next to him with her head tilted to the said. _Don't beat your self up Naruto. Anyone would react the way you did. Those brothers are messing with you._ She said again. 'But not everyone would jump them and fuck them to death. Not to mention I'm in heat, it's hard. You saw me last night, god I almost didn't make it to my room.' Replied Naruto. Naruto slid down back facing the tree, Naruto pushed his face into his knees, and Kyuubi walked over to him and sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Kit I want going to say anything but if you really want at lest one, you need to tell them. _The oldest Itachi?_ Asked the fox. Naruto nodded. _He knows something dose he not?" _Asked Kyuubi. Again Naruto nodded. ' Yeah, he was with an Akatsuki; one of his missions was to capture me. He knows about you' said Naruto 'but that doesn't mean that he likes me dose it?' he asked. Sinking deeper in to his depression. Kyuubi nodded and closed the connection. In the trees above unknown to the pair below a lone figure stood among the leaves.

Meanwhile 

Itachi and Sasuke where cleaning. Itachi knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi or at least it was onside him. Itachi had been curious about wither Sasuke knew as well or if he like every young Nin in the village was left in the dark. In his opinion he thought that his younger brother should know especially since Sasuke like Itachi was in love with the Kyuubi carrier. "Hey Sasuke, do you know about Naruto?" he asked, Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Know what?" Asked Sasuke. "About him being the carrier" said the oldest, Sasuke gave a confused look, "you didn't know that Naruto is the Kyuubi carrier?" asked Itachi surprised._ 'Surly they told team seven about him. I mean after all that's happened in the past with the Akatsuki.' _ Thought Itachi. Sasuke's head shot up mouth standing agape.

At that moment Itachi sneezed. 'Some one must be talking about me' thought Itachi; he looked back at Sasuke seeing him sneeze as while. "I think someone's talking about us." Said Sasuke, Itachi merely nodded. Sasuke's face went back serious. " You mean Naruto has the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him?" he asked as he slumped in his chair. "That explains everything" Sasuke mutters to him self. Once again Itachi sneezed 'god who's talking about me' Itachi sneered in his mind. Itachi was about to say something to his younger brother when a howl of pain ripped through the forest that mad the hose shake. Without a word both brothers ran in the direction the sound, with one thing in mind, _Naruto_

Back to Naruto and Kyuubi 

Naruto stayed like that for a while. Not picking up his head he heard his attacker before he struck. Leaves on the tree that Naruto and the fox sat under fell to the ground. Kyuubi growled and looked up. Just as the attacker stuck Naruto jumped out of the way, he rolled to a stand. Pulling his shuriken and got into a stance. The attacker stood tall as he landed on his feet. Kyuubi stood at Naurto's side as to protect, this time her form was solid. The mystery man chuckled at the sight of them. "Do you think you can protect him Ane (1)" asked the man as he walked into the clearing, where the sunlight came though the trees.

Kyuubi gasped when she was saw what the attacker looked like. The man had short ice blue hair; he was taller then Naruto, his muscles more developed, on his head were fox ears the same color as his hair, he also had a blue tail. He wore a more traditional outfit, then most ninja.

"Ao (2)" whispered Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his mother, trying to understand. "Ane, do you? Can you protect your kit from me? Heat I can smell it. Ahhh… he will be mine." Said Ao. Kyuubi jumped in front of Naruto and growled, "Ao you will never touch him, you'll die before you have the chance to claim him" she lunged at him only for Ao to doge. Ao smirked, Naruto shuddered, even if didn't say it Naruto was afraid. Afraid of Ao, his heat, afraid for his mother. Naruto shook his head to clear unwanted thoughts. Ao turned to face his Ane, claw formed on his hands. He walked to Kyuubi; she stood now in her human form. She had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail (A/N its like the one Kikyo wears) she like her brother she wore a traditional outfit.

Naruto had enough, "Koori Arano no Jutsu (3)" he muttered. Hitting Ao in the back, he stumbled and growled, turning on Naruto. "Your going to pay for that boy, you will respect me as your mate" he growled. Moving to fast for Naruto to see Ao ran and hit Naruto head on with his claws, cutting his stomach badly. Instinctively Naruto's hand went to the wound. The claws went all the way through. "Looks like I over did it" said Ao as Naruto fell to his knees, wide eyed. Naruto looked at Kyuubi before closing his eyes, and falling on his stomach. Kyuubi ran to Naruto and fell to her knees; she lifted his body into her arms as tears rolled down her face. She howled a grieving painful howl that ripped through the skies. A few seconds later bother Sasuke and his ani (4). They came to a halt when they saw Naruto's fallen form and the crying woman that held him; the sound of laughing brought the brothers attention to Ao.

"Did you do this?" growled Itachi. Sasuke just stared at Naruto; he walked over to his body and fell to his knees. Kyuubi looked at him with red eyes. Sasuke put two fingers on his neck, praying to be a pulse. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and grinned "alive" he said, "what" choked out Kyuubi. "He's alive!" shouted Sasuke. "Itachi he's alive," he yelled again. Itachi nodded and got into a stance. "Maguma Heimen no Jutsu (5)" yelled Itachi. Fire surrounded Ao, Ao started screaming, unlike Kyuubi who was fire, and Ao was ice. The flame faded and Ao was on the ground. "Ane, there will be others, in till he has been claimed." He died after this said. Itachi walked over to Naruto and the others and knelt down to him. He did some hand signs and his hands showed green light, he started healing Naruto. After the wound was healed Itachi sat all the way down and wiped the sweat from his brow. "we need to talk" said Itachi, and Kyuubi nodded.

Ane- Older Sister

Ao- Blue

Koori Arano no Jutsu- Ice Wasteland Technique

Ani- Older Brother

Maguma Heimen no Jutsu- Magma Plane Technique


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon's Love and the cursed Uachiha brothers

Chapter 5

Kyuubi POV

I watched my kodomo (1) sleep. The two brothers got there just in time. Naruto was alive but was in a bad condition. The stab wound to his stomach was infected; Ao's claws were made of poison. I closed the door and walked back to the living room to face the Sasuke and Itachi. I sat in the chair across from the couch they both sat on. "Are you the Kyuubi No Ktisune?" asked Itachi, I nodded slowly my head down, not wanting to show weakness, as my eyes, still red from crying. "How are you here? I mean how did you get out of the seal?" asked Itachi again, Sasuke just sat there listening. "I'm not sure how I get free of the seal. One day Naruto was fighting… he was losing. He got hurt and I just remember red lights and I was seating with Naruto's head on my lap. Ever since then I could leave his body." I said looking up to their faces for the first time. Sasuke nodded, and Itachi kept quite, looking deep in thought. "Who was that man, why was he after Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "Ao, by little brother. Because I was inside Naruto for so long some demon traits transferred to him. Naruto is going into heat. He came to claim him." Was all I would say. I stood once more and left to Naruto's room.

Naruto's POV

When I woke, I saw the sunlight coming from the window. I reached for it winching slightly as the cute threatened to reopen as I reached, pulling it as I did. I laid my hand on my stomach as I sat up. I looked around the room and found my hahaoya (2) sleeping in a chair, her head resting on the side of the bed. I smiled at her, but then frowned at the sight of the stains, left behind by tears. I got off the bed carefully not to wake her. I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Kissing her on the forehead. I left the room, and walked in the direction of the kitchen. I stopped at he sound of voices, Sasuke and Itachi. I sighed knowing I would never have a chance with the two. I listened to the conversation.

In the kitchen

"Sasuke, what are you thinking over there?" asked Itachi. Sasuke sighed before answering. "Naruto, about Kyuubi, about his heat. Everything" Sasuke said, laying his head on the table. Itachi took a sip of tea, "does any of this change your thought of him?" he asked before taking another sip. "No" Sasuke said quickly bringing his head up. "I love him, no what. The same goes for you. Right?" he asked Itachi "yes."

Naruto POV

I covered my mouth to conceal my gasp. They love me? I thought. It has to be a joke; no one besides hahaoya has ever loved me. I slid down the wall. I guess me hitting the wall made a thump sound because both men came into view. I looked up at them; Sasuke blushed, while Itachi looked away hiding a blush. I stood and tried to walk past them. But as I walked past Itachi and Sasuke grabbed both of my arms pushing me against the wall. " How much did you hear?" asked Sasuke, pushing his body against mine. Itachi was behind me. "E-e-everything" I stuttered. "And what do you think?" asked Itachi into his ear, licking the hollow of the ear. I shuddered. I moaned as Sasuke pushed himself against my groin. "What do you think?" asked Sasuke pushing against me. "I-I love you. Both of you. I need you. Please." I moaned.

"Please what?" asked Itachi as he sucked on my neck. I moved my neck to give him better access. "I need you. Both of you." I sighed as Sasuke joined his brother in the assault on my neck. Sasuke turned away from my neck and to my lips. Running his tong across my bottom lip demanding entrance. Who was I to deny Sasuke? I opened and let him in. I gasped as I felt Itachi's hands wander down my sides, to my waist. Itachi slipped his hand down the waistline of my pants. Grasping my member, stroking slowly. Just as Sasuke started to deepen the kiss, we where brought back to reality by a cough.

Hastily we broke apart. And turned to the sound, finding it to be Kyuubi blushes found its way on the three of are faces. She smiled kindly, and then gave Sasuke and Itachi a glare that would make the devil himself scared. "If either of you hurt my little Naruto, you will be begging for death before I'm done with you." She said and walked away but not before hugging Naruto.

Child

Mother


	7. Chapter 7

A Demon's Love and the Cursed Uchiha Brothers

(Yes Chapter 6 is now here!!! I know I've been lacking in my duties as a writer but I've had like major writers block.)

Chapter 6

Naruto's POV

I chuckled at the looks on both Uchiha's faces. "I hope my mother didn't scare you to badly. She tends to be overly protective of me." I said with a small smile tugging at the edge of my mouth. Sasuke hugged me from behind nuzzling my neck, I purred slightly. "We would be over protective over you as well. Hell the way you've been treated I might as well kill the entire village." Mumbled Sasuke into my neck. I giggled, and purred even louder as Itachi hugged me from the front, nuzzling the other side of my neck. _I've never felt like this before_ I thought as both bothers hugged me tightly as if clinging to life. For what seemed like in eternity they held me, but as they let go that bliss that over took me in that brief moment left just as it came. I let a whimper escape my throat as the feeling of warmth and security left my body. As if on cue Itachi swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style into the small yet cozy living room. Sasuke wasn't far behind them, making a quick stop at the closet to grab a blanket. Itachi sat me down in the middle of the couch and he sat to my left, Sasuke sat on my right and covered the three of us with the blanket. The three if us sat there through the night snuggling as we watch the flames dance their exotic dance in the fireplace.

Kyuubi's POV

I stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the room. I smile found its way onto my face as I watched the sight. Naruto sat in the middle of the couch as Itachi and Sasuke sat on either ends of him as if to protect him from the darkness; their heads lent onto Naruto's head as their arms wrapped around him. _I know my kit loves these two, but I cant resist._ I thought as I pulled; out of nowhere mind you, a black marker. A grin made its way onto my face as I crept over to the three sleeping men. On Itachi I drew a pirate eye, a mustache, little swirls, and on his forehead I wrote the word pedophile in bold letters. I did the same to Sasuke but instead of Pedophile I wrote Teme. I giggled at my artwork before yawning and making my way to my Kits room for some much needed sleep. Hours later my sleep was disturbed by yelling and laughing.

Naruto's POV

I awoke early in the morning; _I guess I've always been a morning person_ I thought. Standing up I yawned and stretched; _what should I make for breakfast?_ I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to relive myself. I washed my hands stopping momentarily to look at my reflection in the mirror. I let a smile escape as I thought of last night. _Sasuke. Itachi. They know and yet they don't shun me… I love them. Nothing can change that. _I thought as I made my way back to the living room to get the brothers up for breakfast. I leaned over the couch and tapped their shoulders to awaken them. They both looked at me still half asleep. Seeing their faces I started laughing. Sasuke and Itachi looked at me weird before looking at each other. At that moment they yelled. I laughed harder at their reactions. They both ran to the bathroom to wash off the markings, when they came back into the living room I had somewhat calmed down. I held my hands up to surrender, "I had nothing to do with it." I said as I giggled again. At that moment Kyuubi walked down the stairs stretching with her arms out. The brothers looked at her to and their looks turned into looks of pure EVIL when they saw the black on her hands and fingers.

From there all hell went loose… yeah… back to the story gwad you got me off topic –grumbles- stupid readers. LOL JOKING LOL –cough, cough- back to the story. -'

'Killer intent' thought as she looked around ' my foxy senses are tingling. Where is it?' she screamed in her head till she saw the looks on the brothers faces. "All shit" she said and haled ass outa there. Sasuke and Itachi right behind her. With a shake of the head I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast; which consisted of rice with some fruit mixed in, chilled. Simple but filling. Just as I was about to start eating the group came in. Kyuubi had a little smirk while the brothers looked chest fallen. We all started eating in silence; I hate that. So naturally I started a conversation, with a twist. I wanted to see how mad I could get the brothers. "I still don't get how she could write on your faces and your not, know. I mean aren't you the great Uchiha clan, I thought you were good at the kind of stuff. I guess you didn't get that gean (sp)" I said with a shrug, standing up to put my dish away.

I then decided to get the hell out over there before they exploded.

Which happened ten minutes after I left the room. I let a grin slip onto my face as I ran out of the room through the front door. I ran into the trees around the house trying to hide as I heard foot steps running behind me, not daring to look back I kept running. They were catching up, so in one last effort to lose them I headed to the trees, running to my secret place. Reaching it I closed the entrance a pone hearing "come out, come out Naru-Chan, we'll find you soon enough" from Itachi. I grinned letting the wheels turn in my head. I let the door open, sliding out enough to look for my hunters. Grinning again as I didn't see them I ran back to the house gathering supplies for to night. As I gathered the stuff my mind wondered back to before we left.

(I HATE FLASHBACKS!!! –sigh- but I have to tell you this) _**Flash Back**_

**Baa-Chan gave us two weeks to prepare and in those two weeks Naruto had leaned all about being a vessel. Naruto left with the ****Ero-Sannin, to the cottage. Naruto had told him about his up coming heat and agreed to help Naruto find a place to make his den. Most uki foxes had dens for when they went into heat. In the den were pillows, mattresses, and blankets. Just before they left Naruto toke percussion to ward off his territory. **

(YAY IT'S DONE!!!! Gosh it's not that bad sense it's not long.)

Normal POV

After gather the much-needed things Naruto made his way back to the den. Making his trail obvious along the way. With one last grin to his mother Naruto was off. It only took a couple moments for Itachi and Sasuke to be on his trail. When the two brothers made it to the den they looked at each other with a semi confused face as they both walked in. in side to both their amaze and luck, Naruto sat on the floor on his knees with his legs spread slightly. He wore nothing but a big t-shirt that was slipping off his shoulders.

And that's it for now HEHEHE I AM EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! So next time find out about the actual sex seen.


End file.
